An Ice Cream Flavored Challenge
by Estra
Summary: RS-To Riku, it was just a challenge, but to Sora, maybe it was a little more. But that didn't stop Riku. Riku and Hayner were challenged to go out with a person of the other's choice for three weeks. Riku just had to get Sora, as Hayner had to get Seifer.
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story I thought about trying out and decided this might be the one I keep. I'm trying two different stories and the one with the most reviews and views will stay and the other I will delete. the other story can be found on my profile with the title The Dreams that Never Were. Please put criticism into your comment or at least some sort of indication as t if you like this story. I do need to know which one will stay.

EDIT! I took down TDTNW because it didn't get enough votes, sorry!

Edit2: This has been edited again, but more to my liking.

* * *

Sora looked out of his bedroom window to see the birds in the sky fly away. He silently thought to himself that he wished he could as well. Sighing, he got up from his bed and slowly made his way to the kitchen to grab some lunch. He could hear the clock chime in the living room indication that it was 12 o'clock, lunch time.

Opening a drawer, he pulled out a knife and proceeded to get a plate from the cabinet right above. There were two pieces of bread left and he stole them before getting the other supplies out to make a sandwich. This was how he spent his summers, eating and staring out windows, maybe even going with his brother to the skate park. He didn't do so often, seeing as he couldn't skate at all.

Finally finishing his sandwich, Sora poured himself a glass of milk and sat down at the table, preparing to eat; but before he could have a chance to bite into the wonderfully made sandwich, there was a knock at the kitchen door. Sora looked up to see a silver haired boy outside looking nervous. Sora remembered him – his name was Riku, or something. He was the major talk of his school, and the talk was true, he was beautiful.

Sighing, Sora got up to open the door.

"Hello," Sora said to the nervous boy. He never thought that the boy in front of him would be such a wreck in this sort of situation, but he didn't know the boy very well either.

"Um, yeah, hey," the silver haired boy replied without much thought.

"May I help you?" Sora asked, but was pushed out of the way by the silver haired boy. Riku took a step into the kitchen and sat himself down at the table. "I was, ah, wondering if I could get your help with something. That is, if you're willing to help."

"What kind of help? And why are you making yourself so comfortable in my kitchen? You're a completely stranger to me!"

"Well, the thing is, you have to agree before you hear the request," Riku replied as he avoided the second question.

"Then tell me, on a scale of one to ten, how hard is it?" he asked. Riku raised eight fingers before putting them down. "I like a challenge," Sora muttered before nodding. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Thank you," Riku replied as he relaxed a bit.

"Are you going to tell me?" Sora asked, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Well, for three weeks, I need you to play my boyfriend. Is that okay with you?" Riku asked, looking guilty. "Not that you have a choice." Sora dropped his sandwich and gaped, small crumbs falling from his mouth.

"What?" he asked after he chewed thoroughly.

"Just like I said, pretend to be my boyfriend for three weeks."

"But I don't even know you! And I'm not gay!" Sora sputtered. Riku grinned and held out his hand.

"I'm Riku Amenaru. Pleasure to meet you." Sora looked at the hand disbelievingly before looking up at the silver haired boy again. "Don't worry, I'm not gay either."

"And what do I get out of this?" Sora asked defensively.

"Ice cream every day for those three weeks," Riku replied haughtily. Sora froze over and a small grin slowly grew on his face.

"Ice cream?" he asked slowly.

"Everyday," was the reply and Sora's smiled brightened.

"Okay!" he said brightly as he finished off the sandwich.

"So you're okay with it?" Riku asked, a little confused. He had expected for the boy to be peeved and mad, but Sora seemed delighted.

"Yup!" Sora said as he stood up to place the dish in to the sink. Riku stared at the empty plate before looking at Sora.

"You finished that sandwich awfully quick," Riku said in a quietly.

"I know," Sora replied with chuckle. "And I feel like eating some ice cream right about now!" It was then that Riku realized that he had made a grave mistake in accepting this challenge. Just how much did Sora eat?

* * *

_It was exactly two days ago that Riku had talked to Hayner, a friend of his. It was this blond that had told him of the task. Well, not task, but more really of a challenge, and Riku couldn't really turn one of those down. He knew it was stupid, but the fact that Hayner himself was also doing this challenge put his mind at ease._

_The task was simple – go out with the appointed person for three weeks. It was very easy for Riku to do, considering that he could date almost anyone, but the challenge of it was that the other would choose for them. In this case, it was Hayner's job to choose for Riku, and Riku's job to choose for Hayner, attepmting to make the other have Hell. _

_It was Demyx, a friend from school, who had suggested the twist, making it a challenge. Hayner took his time to choose from all the people living in the general area, and that person just happened to be Roxas's twin brother, Sora._

_Riku knew little about the brunette that Hayner had chosen for him, but he knew where he lived, and that was enough for him. Then another problem came up; if Sora was anything like his twin, then he would be stubborn and would refuse to date him, even if it were just a stupid challenge. That was when the valuable information of ice cream had been seeped from Roxas._

_With that obstacle cleared, all that was left to do was to actually ask the boy. But that wasn't the best part yet. Riku also had to choose the person that Hayner had to go out with. And who better to choose then Hayner's rival, Seifer? It was perfect, he had thought to himself. _Perfect until he _met_ Sora.

* * *

Hayner, on the other hand, was having much more trouble then the silver haired teen. Much more trouble indeed. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door of Seifer's house and waited silently, praying to God that the person on the other side wouldn't hurt him.

It was a dreary street with a bunch of no-good people walking around with pants big enough to carry a circus underneath. It scared Hayner quite much.

"Hello?" Hayner looked up to see an older version of Seifer look through the screen door.

"Hello," he replied, voice trembling, but he got rid of it quickly, replacing the trembling with confidence. "I was wondering if Seifer was in. Because if he wasn't, then I could leave and you wouldn't have to worry about anything from here on out and --"

"Seifer!" came the yell from the older looking version of Seifer. "A friend of yours is here!" Hayner froze with the timid smile on his face.

_'Shit.'_ he thought to himself. '_He's home.' _

"He'll be down in a few minutes, why don't you come in?" the man asked. Hayner could only nod, smile still in place. As he walked in, he could see that the house wasn't well kept at all and reminded him a little of Seifer. The man had led him into a room that resembled a kitchen with a large table in the center.

"Thank you," Hayner said automatically as he sat down waiting for Seifer. It was only a few minutes before someone in the doorway came into view. Hayner looked up and his voice caught in his throat.

It was _Seifer._

It was a _shirtless _Seifer.

It was a _wet,_ shirtless Seifer.

Seifer was therefore **hot**.

"What do you want, Hayner?" Seifer asked as he toweled his hair. The boy was speechless and could not stop staring. Several seconds later, he caught his voice and sputtered some nonsense through his lips.

"Would you go out with me?" he asked in a rushed voice. Now, there was a thing to know about Hayner. He had a small secret that he had kept from Riku and everyone else,—though he was sure Demyx had seen through him— and with a good reason, too. There were actually two secrets that he had, and the first one was that he was gay—though he suspected that Riku knew that one.

The second one was that he madly in love with Seifer, his arch rival. There was, of course, a slight problem with the second one, but he didn't seem to think it was necessary to think of this when he started the challenge. He had actually hoped that it would side track his mind away from it.

"What the Hell, Justice? What are you talking about?" Seifer asked. Hayner Justice was his name, and the boy never heard enough about it from Seifer as it was. Truthfully, Hayner hated his last name very much. Why couldn't he have a Japanese father like Riku so he could have a Japanese last name?

"I just asked you out," Hayner replied, a little let down.

"I get that part; it's the why that I want to know."

Hayner looked at him quizzically before smiling. "Are you saying you'll go out with me?" he edged with a smirk.

"No! I just want to know why, nothing bad with that, right?" Seifer's glimmering abs and shining torso had distracted Hayner once again.

"Because you're hot, damn it. And you're beautiful, did anyone ever tell you that?" Hayner asked with a blush. He wasn't used to telling people that they needed to be in a magazine for how good they looked, but this came close.

Seifer smiled before he thought of something. "So this is another challenge between you and Riku, am I correct?" Hayner looked down at the ground guiltily before nodding.

"Yeah, Riku is supposed to be trying to get a date with Sora right now. He might have trouble with that." Hayner said as Seifer nodded before smiling.

"Okay, this'll be fun."

"You'll do it?" Hayner asked, looking up with a shocked expression adorning his face. Seifer nodded as he walked over to Hayner.

"Yeah," he muttered as he wrapped his arms around the boy and whispered into the boy's ear. "I'll do more than do it."

* * *

Thank you and review!

Estra

Edit: This was beta-ed by my new beta Auron's Fan. Much love!

Edit2: I did the editing again. It's much cleaner.


	2. Day 1

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I make my return of long wait, and I do hope you're happy with what I did in that time! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but one day, when short people rule the world, maybe then I will own it, but for now, I make no profit from this story.

**Edit:** I did beta this myself, a year after I posted it. Whoops.

* * *

Chapter Two

Riku had never imagined himself to be the type of person to be frightened so easily, so he was surprised when he realized that he was indeed scared for himself in this situation. He wasn't worried for his life, but rather for his wallet. Risking a glance at the brunette, he shuddered. That monster was the reason he was scared at the moment; Sora was eating his way right through his wallet.

"Sora, how many ice cream cones have you had so far?" he asked.

Said brunette looked up from his prey and smiled. "This one is my fifth!" Sora said with a bright smile. Riku's face fell as he groaned. They were both sitting on a bench outside of the ice cream parlor, _The Sea Side Shack_. Not only was it an ice cream parlor, but it also served as a candy shop, Sora had pointed out with glee. Behind Sora and Riku was the ocean in all its magnificent glory.

'_The ocean,'_ Riku thought to himself. '_That's what Sora's eyes look like.' _It was a simple thought that had entered his mind, but Riku shut it out completely. '_No thoughts about Sora's pretty eyes,'_ he told himself, but inwardly smacked himself on the head at the word '_pretty.' _

"Riku, what's wrong?" the brunette asked as he finished his ice cream off. Riku realized that he was looking down at his shoes. Mentally shaking himself, he looked up and smiled.

"Nothing," he said with a nervous chuckle. "No worries, Sora, dear." At the mention of 'dear,' Sora's face darkened to a few shades of red. Riku snickered, it was just one day into this silly—he had deemed it silly—bet and he was just learning about Sora's quirks and perks. One of them was that Sora blushed easily. Very easily.

"Don't call me that," Sora muttered into the napkin he was using to wipe his face clean of ice cream.

"And why not?" Riku questioned. "We _are_ supposed to be a couple, so I don't see how calling you 'dear' will harm that." Sora saw the reasoning behinds Riku's words, but was reluctant to confide in them.

"Whatever," he muttered as he stood up. With a small look at the beach, Sora smiled. "Let's go down to the beach!" he said excitedly, his mood taking a turn for the better.

"Sure," Riku agreed. '_He's cute when he pouts,' _he noted, and then winced. There it was again; his thoughts. He couldn't understand why he couldn't just have normal thoughts of a normal teenager not induced on testosterone.

Hormones. That was what Riku was blaming this on. It was all because he was a needy teenager with a wild imagination that he had the thoughts that he did. After a few more seconds, he had decided it was Hayner's fault.

"You never told me why you were going out with me," came the sweet voice that snapped Riku back into reality. They were now standing on the shore of the beach. The air was cooling down as the sun set, stealing the warmth away.

"It was a challenge issued by Hayner. Well, actually, it was Demyx and Roxas who did the challenging, but it's me and Hayner who is doing all the work." Sora plopped himself down on the sand, motioning that Riku should do the same.

"Roxas?" Sora asked skeptically. "I thought it would be." Riku looked questioningly at the brunette boy before shaking his head and ignoring it. "So, if you're doing this with me, then who's Hayner dating?"

"Seifer," Riku replied. There was a strange noise from where Sora sat and Riku looked over to see the brunette choking back laughter. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Sora shook his head and finally broke out in full laughter. "_Seifer_ and _Hayner_?" he asked. Riku nodded slowly before raising his eyebrow.

"What's wrong with that?" he questioned. "I mean, I know they hate each other, but you're holding back on something else, aren't you?"

Sora nodded his head as he finally calmed down enough to talk. "Did you know that Hayner has the biggest crush on Seifer?" he asked dubiously.

Riku shook his head. "How did you know?" he asked with a suspicious look. Sora shrugged and leaned back on his hands.

"A little birdie told me," he answered with a mischievous smile.

* * *

"Seifer, what the hell are you doing?" Hayner asked. It had only been an hour that they had been together, but Seifer seemed to treat it like they had been together forever.

Wrapping his arm tightly around Hayner, he rubbed his head against the smaller one's chest. "They usually call this snuggling. That's when a couple will get close in a tight hug and invade each other's personal space," Seifer explained.

With a roll of his eyes, Hayner tried to push the other off of him. "We need to talk this over," he stated when he had successfully gotten the other off of him.

"What do we need to talk over?" Seifer grumbled from the floor of his bedroom. They were both in Seifer's room, relaxing for the time—"Trying to talk things through," Hayner had said. "Molesting," said Seifer.

Looking down, Hayner mumbled something that Seifer couldn't quite catch. "What was that?" he asked the nervous blonde. Hayner shook his head violently.

"Nothing. Maybe I'll tell you later." Sitting up, Hayner crossed his legs on the bed. "Now, I have to keep going out with you for three weeks. Are you fine with that?" Seifer just shrugged. "And we have to make it look convincing for Riku, can you do that too?" Seifer's face brightened up as he picked himself off of the floor.

"That's something I can really do," Seifer said. Walking over to Hayner, he put a hand on the smaller one's shoulder. "Let's start practicing." With a soft push, he leaned over Hayner.

There was a blush on Hayner's face as he stuttered. "N-no, it's okay, r-really. We don't have to practice." Seifer shook his head.

"No, I think practice is good, so we should go ahead and do it." With the last statement, Seifer brushed his lips against Hayner's softer and more plush ones. Hayner's eyes drooped closed as Seifer brought him into a deep kiss.

"Practice," Hayner mumbled in between kisses. "Practice is good." He paused for another kiss. "Practice should be done often."

Using the moment to his advantage, Seifer used his tongue to draw a moan from the smaller. "Enough talk."

* * *

Sora lay in his room as he stared up at his ceiling. He mulled over his hectic day and Riku.

'_Riku.'_ The name repeated over and over in Sora's mind. '_I wish I knew what he was thinking.' _The door disturbed the stillness in his room as it opened.

"Sora, dinner is ready. Cid said to hurry up or you'll miss Yuffie before she leaves again." Without looking down from the ceiling, he nodded.

"Sure, Roxas. I'll be there." There was an awkward silence before the blond left the room. Thinking back, Sora agreed that he had never gotten along with his brother, not like the relationship between Roxas and Cloud. Sora had been the outcast in his family, and was helplessly pushed aside. Cid was their foster father who had adopted both Cloud and himself. It was a nice, small family they had in the two-story house.

Except Sora, the lonely outcast. Even Yuffie, their distant relative that often visited, tended to leave Sora out of things. But Sora didn't mind much; he had his friends to help him when he got into tight spots.

Standing up, the brunette stretched his arms up as he yawned. He knew he should have gone down to dinner, but he felt the need to act stupid and reckless. Smirking, Sora pulled his cell phone out and started to dial.

Fun and reckless was exactly what he planned to do.

* * *

Hayner had left several minutes before Seifer had received the phone call from Sora. He knew that he should have eaten something before going off to meet Sora, but knowing the brunette, Sora probably hadn't eaten either, so maybe they could pick something up. Grabbing his keys from the bedside table, Seifer stood up from his bed and walked out the door.

Walking out of the door, Seifer caught a glance of his brother before the image disappeared. Nodding his head to the voices in his head, Seifer whole-heartedly agreed the three of them. Maybe he should tell his brother.

"Daniel! I'm going out to eat with some friends, don't wait up!" Seifer yelled out. After hearing a sound of confirmation from his brother, he walked out of the door. He was headed towards the arcade where he could always expect Sora to be when he called.

The arcade was Sora's favorite place to spend time. Seifer knew this very well, as it was always the meeting point for their little group of friends. The brunette spent his free time playing video games as though his life depended on it, and he wouldn't be surprised if he found out that Sora's life did indeed rely on a video game for comfort.

Reaching into his pocket, he made sure that there was change still left in his pocket, just in case Sora wanted to play a game or two. Indeed, there was several, enough to get the brunette talking about his problems.

"Hey, Seif!" Seifer mentally groaned as he heard the spunky voice from behind. "So, Sora called you out too?" The blonde turned to face a red haired boy wearing black bondage pants and a black shirt.

"Yes, Axel, he also called me out. I doubt he would only call you without me," Seifer replied with a drag.

Axel rolled his eyes and pouted. "At least I don't fawn over Sora like a mother hen, as you do." It was Seifer's turn to roll his eyes.

"Don't you have any other comebacks? You've been using that one for quite a while, it isn't becoming of you." Axel looked defensively at Seifer and crossed his arms in mock irritation.

"Hey, don't spout those big words; you know I don't know them." Seifer chuckled at this, but didn't have time to say something else; they had reached the arcade.

The Arcade From Hell, to be specific. Despite the sound of the name, the arcade seemed to be getting more customers than the one called The Usual Spot. Seifer wondered why—sarcasm noted.

"Seifer! Axel!" '_Cue the bright bundle of joy named Sora,'_ Seifer thought to himself, and was not disappointed.

"Hey Sora!" Axel replied with a wave to the brunette sitting at the bar. "This must be big, you even called Larxene. That's never a wise choice." Seifer winced as Axel was hit with an empty cup.

"So, Sora, why did you call us?" Seifer asked. A grin—no, a smirk—appeared on Sora's face. Seifer was scared of the sight of a maniac Sora, but didn't outwardly show his fright.

"I only felt a little lonely, so I thought about getting together to do something with you guys, something fun. Maybe even a little risky." Seifer gaped at the brunette as Axel and Larxene both smiled identical smirks.

"We're going to have fun, Sora, don't worry," Axel muttered, patting the boy on the back, but the blonde finished for him.

"We're going to have _loads_ of fun."

* * *

Roxas looked towards Cloud, his brother who sat beside him. "Do you know where Sora is?" he muttered quietly. "I told him dinner was ready, and he never misses dinner. There's something wrong with the picture." Cloud nodded as he stood up from the table.

"Hey, dad, I'm going to get Sora to come down to see Yuffie off." Cid, their father, looked up from his plate and nodded.

"He's been up there for quite some time, and he's not usually one to miss dinner, so go on and get him," the gruff man replied.

Cloud nodded as he left the dining room. Roxas looked across from him at his father, who sat next to Yuffie.

"Do you think something is wrong with Sora, dad?" he asked innocently. But Roxas knew exactly what was on his brother's mind – Riku.

* * *

Cloud opened the door to his brother's room, but stopped when he realized that the room was empty. Gripping the doorknob tightly, Cloud slammed the door shut as he walked down the stairs. On his way past the living room, he stopped to poke his head in.

"Sora's gone missing again. Do you want me to go look for him?"

Cid shook his head. "What's there to worry about? Come sit and eat the rest of your dinner, we don't need to look for him, he's probably gone out to see some friends." Cloud looked worriedly at the older man before he spoke.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about."

* * *

**A/N**: I hope everyone liked this! And I do hope to get more reviews, because I love them! They keep me warm and happy at night!


End file.
